I will certainly save you
by myloveriswriting
Summary: (No matter what) This takes place after the vampire extermination unit "saves" Mika from the vampires. But, in order to stay by Yuu's side, Mika is subject to experimentation of solutions that may possibly turn him back to human but with no guarantee, and Mika's dying of thirst..


pairing: mika and yuu

notes: this takes place after the vampire extermination unit (with guren's permission ofc) "saves" mika from the vampires. in order to stay by yuu's side, mika is subject to experimentation of solutions that may possibly turn him back to human but with no guarantee, and mika's dying of thirst

disclaimer: i don't own anything!

* * *

It's the seventh time Mikaela vomits that day. The gross, artificial cure solution now a splattered puddle causes Yuu to sigh heavily.

"Mika… you have to swallow it down; all of it." And it seems like the thousandth time he's said that. "You can't become human if you keep this on any longer.." He warns as though he were reprimanding a child to take their flu medicine. To this, Mika's eyes widen with alarm and tired of what seems to be- a life-long anchored routine.

"I- I know! Ugh, it tastes so goddamn awful. I- didn't notice my taste changed that much," He buries his face in his arms, ashamed. "It's the worst. I hate it. I hate this.." His eyes wet and before tears formulate, he wipes them quickly on his palms.

Yuu decides to sit on the bed beside him. He shoulders a guilt as deep as a wound that won't heal. Because he knows he just can't travel back in time to prevent this vampiric disease from devouring his family completely at the age of twelve.

It sits with him drifting.

They were seventeen now.

 _And would it be forever?_

Yuu slowly, but with no hesitation, unbuttons his shirt from the top and tugs the neckline of his shirt down from his collarbone to his elbow, exposing tanned, untouched skin. Mika looks, pensive and breathing through thick air. Yuu knew the procedure a bit too well. Moving his head back, eyes closed, and somehow the air for him became hard to breathe too.

And finally, waiting..

"What are you doing?" Mika asks low. He had dug his own grave. He knows this well too. The question had Yuu knitting his eyebrows together tight and vexed: _How am I supposed to answer this question?_

"What do you think?" He manages. "Idiot, j-just come here _a-and.._ " He cracks, it was a mistake. Mika bites his lip and turns away.

"I think you're the idiot here." He mutters under the atmosphere of 'whys' and hushes up.

 _The fuck- denial?_ It jumps at Yuu's throat like a betrayal. So he stands.

"Why the fuck not?" He says and it comes out harsher than intended and intimate almost. "You did it once, and to the devil himself! Hell, you hated him!" It was a regret of his that had manifested.

"You're different." Mika replies simply.

"Yeah, I'm better! At least, I'm your friend-"

"Friends don't do that."

"I'm your family!"

"Family don't do that!" He cuts off, but then, "Besides you looked horrified. You act brave, but you've always been scared of being victim to a vampire. Don't lie.." It's the truth and his downcast eyes couldn't be seen now. Yuu calms down, sitting again.

"Mika.. you've always protected me. I don't mind if it's you. Why can't I..." He gulps. "..return the favor?"

Things turn silent.

 _(Because I loved you,_

 _no.._

 _because I still love you,_

 _I won't hurt you.)_

And it's like Yuu reads minds when he says, "You won't hurt me," He chokes down a mute, wretched sob. "You won't, so…"

He finds himself being pulled downward towards the nape of Yuu's neck. Mika sees fear and couldn't tell if was because of him, or because of the vampire in him. Nevertheless, his gaze shifts off towards hallucinations then, he relents to what his minds now screaming at him.

Yuu wonders how he could've left him alone all these years. But some questions don't have answers. He gets closer, too close, close enough to have Mika's mind running in a thousand different directions.

He is also close enough to tear and rip in two.

And all of a sudden, the moon is their witness.

fin.


End file.
